


How Long Till Your Surrender

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Desperation, Grinding, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Louis, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Harry, PWP, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Younger Louis, hybrid kitten louis, mentions of mpreg, reverse age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to a surprise that turns out to be good for everyone</p><p>Or the one where Louis is a hybrid in heat and needs Harry to help him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Till Your Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank my favorite emoji [KrisStylinson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) for encouraging me on this fic. Really babe where would any of my fics be if it weren't for you.
> 
> Title from "Your Surrender" by Neon Trees

It happened on a warm sunny day, the spring after Louis turned nineteen. Harry had just come home from a long day at the office, the new client was being a pain in his arse, had kept wanting to change things and then yelling when it wasn’t done fast enough. He was just so tired after his day that when he walked past the kitten hybrid sleeping next to the large front window he didn’t do more then give him a little scratch behind his cat ears, running a quick hand down the boys back as he arched into the touch, his tail twitching when Harry scratched just at the base.

 

Harry grabbed a beer from the kitchen then plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. He had planned on watching the sports highlights and just relaxing for the rest of the evening. He’d just pulled out the takeaway menus when he heard a soft meow.

 

“Lou?” he asked, looking for the kitten, a bit surprised to find him sitting on the floor. Though he thought it was a bit odd he reasoned it to the hybrid still being sleepy.

 

“Haarrryy,” Louis meowed again, blue eyes shiny and fixated on the older lad.

 

“Come up for a cuddle babe,” he said, patting the spot next to him absentmindedly. Expecting the hybrid to come sit next to him like he always did but instead Louis climbed up on the opposite end of the couch as far from Harry as he could get.

 

“What would you like for dinner? I’m thinking pizza since it’ll get here the fastest.” Harry questioned.

 

When Louis didn’t immediately respond with his normal arguing about the dinner choice, Harry looked over at him starting to suspect something might be wrong with his kitten. Louis was sat with his hands on his knees and legs tucked underneath him, you could have mistaken him for a statue if it wasn’t for his long chestnut tail swaying back and forth behind him. Harry noticed right away that something was definitely off with the hybrid. His face was flushed, his hair was sweaty and starting to matte on his forehead and the blue of his eyes were disappearing behind his ever growing pupils.

 

“Are you sick Lou? Do you need to go to the doctor?” He reached his hand out to check the younger boy’s head for a temperature. As soon as he touched the hybrid’s skin, he nearly recoiled from how hot he was but Louis pushed his face into Harry’s large palm, seeming relieved to be touched. Harry suspected that between him working long hours and Louis not feeling well that he was eager for a little attention. Harry moved his hand to run his fingers through Louis’ soft hair and back behind his ears, the kitten purred and rubbed his face on Harry’s wrist. He pushed himself further into Harry’s forearm, crawling on his hands and knees across the cushions while rubbing his nose and face all along Harry’s arm, stopping to bury his nose in Harry’s armpit, sniffing.

 

“Lou, stop that, it tickles," he laughed as Louis’ little nose tickled the sensitive skin.

 

He curled his arm around the kitten, moving him away from his armpit and closer to his chest. It wasn't enough for Louis as he moved quickly to straddle Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders and nuzzling his face in Harry’s neck.

 

Harry felt bad, he hadn't meant to hurt the kittens feelings, who always seemed to want Harry’s scent all over him, “Aww, it’s okay Lou. I’m not mad.” He tried soothing his kitten by rubbing his back gently, the boys breath was noticeably erratic and it set off Harry’s worry again, “Hey, seriously Lou, what's wrong? I need you to tell me or I can’t make it better.”

 

Louis only tightened his limbs around the taller man and whimpered.

 

“Fuck Lou,” Harry said, squeezing the boy harder, never having heard him make that noise. Louis sounded like he was in real pain and it scared the shit out of Harry. But then Louis started rutting his hips against Harry’s, and _Fuck_ , Louis was hard. His kitten, his sweet innocent kitten was hard and Harry was frozen, not knowing what to do.

 

 “ _Could Louis be in heat?”_ He wondered.

 

He’d gotten Louis at the shelter, he worked at while he was in his last year of Uni, Louis had been 17 and hadn’t had a heat. It was the reason he was in the shelter in the first place, his owners had been hybrid breeders and didn’t have use for him once they discovered the hybrid would never be able to have a litter. Harry had always been disgusted by the treatment of hybrids and how most ended up being used as sex toys. He knew that was what the beautiful hybrid would be destined for, so he asked his parents for help (saying he would pay them back, which he already had) and bought the kitten. Yes, Louis was a hybrid and therefore _his_ but he was more than that to Harry. Louis was his friend, Louis was his own person and Harry would never want to use him or take advantage of him. 

 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, gripping the boys hips hard effectively stopping his movements, the hybrid whined, fighting against the older lads hold.

 

“Lou, babe, you have to stop.”

 

“Nooo,” the hybrid whined, practically crying in frustration.

 

“Just, I need to know what’s going on.” Louis had started rutting his hips up into the air, trying to get friction on his cock but unable to reach Harry, and Harry was so fucked, this was by far the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

 

“Please, Harry, Please, it hurts so much,” the hybrid whimpered.

 

“Fuck, Louis, you can’t really want this,” but his gripped lessened just a bit.

 

And it was enough, “Yessss,” the kitten hissed out, right as he twitched out of Harry’s hands and began grinding back down on his lap.

 

Harry couldn’t resist anymore, he’d be lying if he said he had never wanted this but he had always kept those thoughts to himself, Louis was more important than that. But now Louis was in his lap, hard in his lap, rubbing his clothed erection against his stomach and Harry just slumped back into the couch, arms spreading out on the back, hands gripping the cushions to keep himself from touching and let the hybrid work himself over.

 

Louis' movements became frantic once he realized Harry wasn’t going to stop him anymore, rutting quickly down, little moans falling from his lips. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, his small hands grasped tightly to Harry’s shoulders while Harry watched him completely enthralled.

 

After a few minutes of his desperate grinding Louis' moans of pleasure turned into grunts of frustration, tears spilled from the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

 

Harry reacted immediately, hands leaving the couch to cup the hybrids face, "What's wrong, kitten?" He cooed, wiping the tears from the hybrids eyes with his thumbs.

 

Louis blinked his eyes open, “I can't," he whined out, looking up at Harry with wet blue eyes.

 

"Can't what?" He asked while he continued stroking Louis' face, moving his thumb across his cheekbone.

 

"Please Harry, I can't," he looked down at his jeans, the fabric tenting up and a wet patch forming right where his tip would be.

 

Realization sunk in, "Do you need me to help?"

 

Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip, his little canines dimpling the flesh.

 

Harry swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, "Do you want me to touch you?" He raised his eyebrows, secretly hoping for a yes.

 

Louis reaction to the question was instantaneous, he slumped on to Harry's chest, groaning, "Yes, yes, please Harry, please."

 

Harry’s hand shook when he threaded it through the soft hair at the back of Louis’ head, other hand moving to cup his jaw and tilt his head up, “Can I kiss you?” Harry whispered, lips inches from the younger lads.

 

Louis wet his lips making them look even more inviting, "Please,” he breathed out.

 

Harry kept the kiss chasted, slowly moving his lips against Louis’ soft thin ones. It was their first kiss and he wanted it to be good, even sweet. Louis became frustrated quickly, back to  grinding on Harry’s lap. Harry shifted his weight forward, increasing the pressure for the hybrid and moving his hand down Louis’ body to rub then squeeze his inner thigh. The hybrid gasped and Harry took the opportunity to lick his way into his open mouth. At the first touch of their tongues Louis moaned and wrapped his rough cat tongue around the older man’s, sucking greedily on it while his hips incessantly rubbed back and forth, desperately searching for his release. Harry slid his hand further up the hybrids thigh, gently squeezing on his way up wanting to give him plenty of warning. He stopped his hand right below his crotch using his thumb to rub the hard line of Louis’ jean covered cock. The first touch to his cock had Louis shivering, Harry stilled his movements watching for signs that Louis was uncomfortable. But Louis was quick to go back to licking Harry’s lips making them red and raw from the sandpaper like texture of the hybrids tongue and Harry loved it. He continued to use his thumb to slowly stroke Louis’ cock watching as the hybrid’s head lolled to the side, eyes softly closed in pleasure and mouth hanging slack. Even though he looked absolutely stunning like this, Harry was hoping that after his orgasm Louis would be more clear headed and able to talk about what was going on and what he needed Harry to do for him. Even if that meant buying the hybrid toys and leaving the flat until his heat was over. He shoved all that out of his mind when Louis moved to the side trying to push his dick more into Harry’s hand and he complied easily, pushing his palm into the boys crotch, letting him rut into it.

 

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss and Harry could feel Louis was getting close. He slipped his hand down from Louis’ face to rub his side and lower back wanting to touch while he could.

 

“So pretty,” he whispered against Louis’ kissed red lips, moving his hand to massage the spot right above Louis’ tail.

 

With a start Louis was pushing himself up on his knees, breaking the kiss, thighs shaking, dick pushed against Harry’s chest, he could feel it twitching right below his chin as the hybrid came in his jeans, soaking them through. Louis stared wide eyed at Harry, shock clear on his face, mouth gaping open from his sharp intake of air. Harry kept his hands on the back of Louis’ legs keeping him from toppling over with the strength of his orgasm. He’d never seen anything prettier and from Louis’ reaction he’s glad he kept it as innocent as possible, considering.

 

“You alright?” he questioned, rubbing comfortably up and down the back of the hybrid’s thighs.

 

“I,” Louis tried, releasing a breath, blowing his fringe up from his eyes. “Yeah,” he answered a bit dreamily, smiling to himself as he slid back down to sit in Harry’s lap, letting the older man’s hands move to the small of his back.

 

Harry chuckled, “So is it too much to ask what all that was?”

 

Louis had moved his hand from Harry’s shoulders, keeping them in his lap between them, playing with his fingers, he shrugged his shoulders, “I think, um, I might be in heat.” His voice lowered to barely a whisper at the last word, cheeks heating up.

 

Harry quickly pulled the younger boy in his chest, hugging him tight and kissing sweetly at the top of his head, “I kinda figured that.”

 

Louis hit him lightly on his arm, “Then why did you ask?”

 

“Just wanted to make sure you knew,” Harry rested his cheek on top of Louis’ head, rubbing his back, he was still hard but he wasn’t going to ask Louis to do anything for him. He tried moving backwards so he wouldn’t start rutting it on the underside of the hybrid’s thigh.

 

Louis’ shuddered when Harry shifted them, he let out a noise that sounded like a groan to Harry. “Shit, sorry,” he apologized, rubbing the kitten’s back, “We should get you out of those jeans, they’ve got to be uncomfortable with how wet they are.” Harry really didn’t mean it to sound sexual but Louis was starting another wave of his heat and hearing Harry's words had his dick filling out again.

 

“Harry,” he whispered.

 

“What is it babe?” Harry asked, still slowly stroking his back, he knew they needed to move but he couldn’t make himself, mind still replaying the image of Louis coming in his lap.

 

Louis bit his lip, “It’s happening again.”

 

Harry froze, body going tense, hand stopped in it’s up and down movement on Louis’ back, “Shit, okay, um, let’s, let’s get you to your room, yeah?”

 

Louis tightened his thighs around Harry’s hips, “No,” he said petulantly.

 

Harry sighed, “Hey, I know this isn’t how you’d of liked to have your first heat but you won’t be comfortable out here and you can have privacy in your room.”

 

Louis shook his head, hiding his face in Harry’s shirt, ears laying flat on his head, “Nooo,” he whined.

 

Harry could feel the hybrid twitching in his attempts to still his hips, “Come on, please? I’ll even go out and buy you vibrators if you need them.” He started stroking the younger man’s back again hoping to coax him out from hiding.

 

Louis again shook his head, “No, I want you. Need you Harry.”

 

Harry tried reasoning with him, “Shit, Lou. You don’t mean that. It’s just your heat talking.”

 

“It’s not, I swear,” he was fisting Harry’s shirt, staring intently into the older lad’s eyes, ears perking back up, “I’ve always wanted to be close to you like this but didn’t know how. Didn’t think you’d want me.”

 

He was squirming in Harry’s lap after his admission and Harry was stuck, he couldn’t believe it, only in his dreams would Louis ever say anything like that, he couldn’t form words. But Louis was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under Harry’s zoned out stare and Harry needed to reassure him so he pulled him into a kiss, opening Louis’ mouth with his tongue, licking everything it could reach.

 

 “Yes, kitten, want you, want you so much,” he said once he broke the kiss. Louis purred into it, lips vibrating lightly against Harry’s. It sent shock waves down Harry’s body and he had a fleeting thought wondering if he could make Louis purr in the bedroom. With that thought in his mind, he gripped the sides of Louis’ thighs and shoved himself off the couch. Louis squealed wrapping his limbs tighter around the taller man’s body as he was carried into Harry’s bedroom.

 

Once there Harry gently sat Louis down on the bed before stepping back and just looking at the beautiful hybrid on his bed. Louis was leaning up on his elbows, legs spread out, his face flushed and pants still wet from his orgasm. Harry needed a moment to collect himself, to remind himself that Louis was a virgin and no matter what his hard aching dick was telling him, he _will_ be slow and gentle with his lovely boy.

 

He crawled on the bed between the hybrids legs, kissing his lips, “What do you want Louis?”

 

“You,” was all he got out of him, his lips moving down Harry’s jaw.

 

Harry tilted his head back, Louis greedily stretched up to reach, “No, I need you to tell me what you want. I don’t want to hurt you even on accident.”

 

“Harryyy,” he whined, trying to cover the taller man’s mouth with his own.

 

“No, you have to use your words or we stop right now.” He tried keeping his voice firm knowing that one more pleading whimper from Lou and he would be caving.

 

Louis fell flat against the bed, turning his face away from Harry, rubbing it against the comforter, Harry really had a hard time keeping himself from giving in when Louis began wiggling his bum against the bed as well, “I don’t want to say it.”

 

“Why? Do you not want to? We don’t hav-”

 

Louis cut him off, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink, “No, it’s not that it’s just…”

 

“It’s just what, babe,” Harry tried prompting him.

 

Louis groaned, “I don’t want to say it. I’m ‘mbarrassed.”

 

Harry’s eyes raked over the hybrids, his hands were fisted in the bedspread and hips were shifting back and forth and it was at odds with the blush covering his face and eyes shifting around not looking at Harry, “Embarrassed of what?” He lifted a hand that he was using to bracket himself over the hybrid to brush the hair off his face.

 

“I don’t know what _it’s_ called,” he mumbled.

 

“What _it’s_ called?” Harry was a little confused.

 

Louis huffed, his eyes for a fleeting moment looked annoyed, “My first owners, they called it mating but I don’t think that’s right. I just feel stupid.”

 

Harry sighed, his kitten really was innocent, he shook his head and leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss on his cheek, “No love, you aren’t stupid. You just haven’t learned it. And it’s called sex. Is that what you want? Do you want to have sex with me?” He kissed those words against Louis’ lips and the younger lad gasped.

 

“Yes, please Harry. I want to have sex with you. I feel so empty, it hurts so much.” He nipped and kissed at his lips hungrily. “Please make it feel better,” he rasped.

 

Harry slumped to press his body against the younger boys, “Shit Louis, yeah, baby. I can do that. I’ll make you feel good, so good. I promise.”

 

Louis moaned at his words, small hips jumping up to rutt against his as Harry nibbled at his neck and jaw.

 

“Can I take these off?” Harry questioned, tugging lightly on Louis’ shirt.

 

Louis’ breath hitched, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Harry took his time removing Louis’ clothing even as the younger lad tried as best he could to speed the processes along. He kissed down Louis’ bare chest, placing his mouth around a small pink nipple while he undid the button and zip of the hybrids tight jeans.

 

“Wait, wait,” Louis said, pushing at Harry’s chest.

 

Harry stopped sucking a mark just below the hybrids peck and looked up, “What?”

 

“Let me take them off, I don’t want my tail getting stuck.”

 

Harry smiled, “Yeah, okay.”

 

He stood up off the bed to give the hybrid some room and took off his shirt and jeans while Louis took the rest of his clothes off. When Harry looked up he had a naked Louis in his bed and he felt like he should have gotten down on his knees and thanked the heavens. As it was he was going to get down on his knees for entirely differently reason, he still was going to do some worshiping but to entirely different heavenly being but first, he needed to get some lube.

 

Once accomplished he crawled back on to the bed between Louis’ spread thighs, placing the lube down on the bed next to them.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, kissing the boys lips, “Are you alright?”

 

Louis’ body was shivering as he lay naked underneath Harry, “Yeah, just a bit nervous.”

 

Harry brought a hand up to stroke his arm, “Hey we don’t have too.”

 

Louis groaned, rolling his eyes, “I want to Harry, please.”

 

“Just making sure,” he kissed him again, lips moving easily together.

 

Harry kissed down Louis’ neck, pushing the boy to lay down so he could spread out comfortably on the bed. Licking his way down Louis' chest, making sure to stop and pay attention to his lovely little nipples, biting and sucking turning them a dark red and causing the hybrid’s hips to jump up and moans to fall from his mouth. He moved his way down slowly loving the way the muscles beneath his lips twitched and flexed from his tongue, lips and teeth marking him up.

 

When he reached the base of Louis’ cock he stopped, looking up waiting until Louis met his eyes, “I’m going to suck you now and then finger you open, okay?”

 

Louis looked at him wide eyed, possibly shocked at his bluntness but he licked his lips, nodding, “Yes, I want that.”

 

He fell back on the bed with an “umph” when Harry first wrapped his lips around the boys erection. He loved having it in his mouth, it wasn’t as big as his but it was a decent size and it fit perfectly in his mouth. He’d live comfortably for the rest of his life with the weight of it on his tongue and the girth stretching his lips, honestly. He bobbed his head a few times getting it nice and wet before taking it in his hand to stroke it and lick the slit. He reached over with his other hand to grab the bottle of lube and flip open the cap. He let go of Louis’ cock gently so it wouldn’t slap down against his stomach and poured a generous amount of lube on his hand wanting to make it as painless as he possibly could.

 

He laid back down between Louis’ legs giving his thigh a tap with a lube tacky finger, “Can you lift a leg for me baby.” When he did, Harry gave the soft skin a kiss and sucked on it gently.

 

He could see Louis’ chest was heaving from where he was positioned on the bed, he wrapped one hand around Louis’ cock while the other swirled an index finger around his hole, covering it with lube. The hybrid jumped away but then Harry was wrapping his lips around the hybrids cock again making him moan and it successfully kept him from moving away from his his finger. He sucked on the tip of his cock and stroked it slowly while pushing the tip of his finger in the tight ring of muscle, pushing up to his knuckle and wiggling it around then pumping it slowly in and out.

 

He took his time opening up the hybrid, using his tongue and mouth to distract him when he pushed in two of his fingers and after finding his prostate it became even easier to work up to three. He was working his way up to the fourth finger, he had become mesmerized by the sounds coming from the hybrids mouth just never wanting to stop hearing them, wanting to keep pushing them out of him forever. By then Louis was pushing down to meet his fingers and Harry had long since stopped sucking him off, Louis no longer needing the distraction. He grabbed the lube off the bed needing more so he could get that fourth finger in him but Louis grabbed his hand stopping him.

 

Harry met the hybrids blown black eyes, “What do you need?”

 

Harry was still moving his fingers inside him, thrusting them in and out, slightly moving Louis’ body, “You, I’m ready Harry. I need to be full, still hurts.”

 

“Shit, yeah, okay,” he pulled his fingers slowly out of the hybrids hole, already missing the warmth. He kicked his boxers off before he grabbed the lube, this time without Louis stopping him and poured it in his hand to cover his own achingly hard cock. He lifted Louis’ leg holding it up by the knee, while the other guided his cock to the hybrids loosened hole.

 

He stopped, with just his tip brushing up against it, “Are you sure?” He need to ask one more time.

 

“Yes, Harry. Fill me up, please, please,” he was begging now and Harry couldn’t deny him any longer.

 

He slowly pressed into Louis' incredibly tight heat, stopping halfway checking Louis' face for any discomfort. The hybrid lay spread out underneath him, eyes squeezed shut and a canine biting into his tongue. He snapped his eyes open when Harry stopped, blue eyes blazing with lust, Harry pushed in the rest of the way watching how Louis’ eyelids fluttered and a low moan came out of his pink, pink mouth. He stilled his hips watching and waiting for the younger lad to give him any signals.

 

“Harryyyyy,” he whined, wiggling his hips, pushing down on Harry’s cock.

 

He leaned back, gripping Louis’ hips hard, he had to stop him or he’d be coming too soon. Harry started a slow pace, pulling out before pushing back in staring intently at the way Louis’ hole greedily sucked him back in. He was so incredibly tight that if it weren’t for his moans, Harry would be worried he hadn’t opened the boy up enough. He let go of Louis’ hips to lean over the younger boy, hands on either side of his head and making it easier for him to press their lips together, kissing wetly. He started increasing his pace thrusting harder and faster into Louis’ pliant body, pushing him further into the mattress.

 

Louis squirmed, turning his body to the side, growling when he couldn’t seem to turn as much as he wanted, “What’s the matter?” Harry asked, stopping his movements.

 

Louis licked his lips, “My tail, it’s uh,” he grunted trying to turn a bit more but being impaled on Harry’s cock made it difficult, “it’s, stuck.”

 

“Oh, we can fix that.” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ lower back and moved his knees forward, up and under Louis’ bum. He gave him a quick peck, “Hold on to my neck, love.”

 

Louis nodded and did as told right when Harry lifted him up off the mattress and sat back on his heels so that now Louis was sat on his lap, cock still inside him and his tail was blessedly free, stretching itself out.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Harry kissed him, “No need to thank me, just want you to be comfortable and to feel good.”

 

Louis smiled, blushing a bit before returning the kiss, “It felt good when you were moving, before my tail got stuck.”

 

“Yeah?” Harry searched his eyes, “Like this?” He thrust his hips up fast and the hybrid moaned, head falling back exposing his throat and Harry licked up the column of his neck, biting at the edge of his jaw. He gripped his arse cheeks spreading them open making it easier to thrust up in to the boy, loving how his body bounced with each sharp thrust upward. Harry tilted his hips searching for the boy’s prostate. Louis moaned loudly, bearing down on Harry’s cock and Harry knew he had found it.

 

Louis braced himself on Harry’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin as he started meeting every drive of Harry’s hips with his own push downwards. Their movements become increasingly frantic as they panted into each other’s mouths, “Can I touch your cock, Lou?”

 

Louis nodded, biting Harry’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth then licking over it. Harry wrapped his large palm around Louis’ hard leaking cock pumping it in time with his thrust.

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” the hybrid started chanting, wide eyes staring at Harry in wonder.

 

“Yeah baby let go. I got you.” He said kissing his lips, slipping his tongue in the younger boys mouth, capturing all his little moans. Harry stroked him faster, smearing the precum that beaded up at the head of his cock making the glide easier. It didn’t take but a few more thrusts hitting the bundle of nerves with the head of his prick before Louis was tensing up in Harry’s arms, biting down on Harry’s neck and breaking the skin with his cat teeth as his oragsm burst through him, cum splashing over both their stomaches. His body went slack afterwards and Harry carefully laid him out on the bed, making sure his tail wasn’t trapped.

 

He went to pull out but Lous tightened his arms around him, shaking his head, “No, I need to be full Harry, you said you’d fill me up.”

 

“Shit, yeah, I did. Okay, baby, just hold on. I’ll fill you up so good, I promise.” He bit his lip and started to thrust into the boy once again but going a bit more gentle knowing the boy was probably sensitive.

 

Louis purred, he _fucking_ purred, with every slow drag of Harry’s cock and Harry felt it vibrate all down Louis’ body and right on his cock. He knew it wouldn’t take him long now, not with constant vibrations shooting up through his body but then Louis’ tail came up, curling itself around Harry’s upper thigh, soft hairs tickling the base of his balls and it had him coming hard into Louis’ pliant purring body.

 

He slumped forward pressing their sweaty come covered bodies together, kissing and petting any spot he could reach. Louis was still purring and Harry could feel it where they were connected. They both winced when he pulled out and he rolled off of the hybrid to lay on his back. He pulled Louis into his chest, rubbing up and down his arm while they both calmed their breathing.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Sssoo good," he purred, "Thank you Harry. I feel so much better.” He rubbed his face on Harry’s peck.

 

“No need to thank me Lou, that was amazing.”

 

Louis giggled, “I'm glad." He bit his lip, suddenly going serious, "I don’t know how long my heat will last. From what I remember of the older hybrids, their heats lasted for a few days.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I think this little break we have now won’t last for very long.”

 

Louis looked down at his body, “No I don’t think it will either.” Harry looked down as well, Louis’ cock was already starting to sport a semi.

 

Harry chuckled, “We best move this into the bathroom to get clean while we get dirty.”

 

Louis laughed at him, “You’re such an idiot.”

 

“Hey, don’t blame me. I lost my brain when you climbed on my lap on the couch.”

 

Louis blushed, pressing his face further in Harry’s chest, “I’m sorry,” he slurred.

 

“No, no, baby, none of that. No need to be sorry. Glad I was here for you. Glad you wanted _me_ to help you.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis nervously looked up at him.

 

“Yeah, love. Wanted this for so long. Wanted _you_ for so long.”

 

“Me too.” The kitten whispered, leaning up while Harry leaned down so they could give each other a small sweet kiss that easily turned dirty when Louis started licking at Harry’s bottom lip.

 

Harry was the one to finally break away, lips starting to feeling numb, “Come on now, gotta get in the bath.”

 

Louis whined, “Do I have to?”

 

“Yep,” Harry said, already disentangling their limbs, “I have a lot I want to do to you, a lot l want to show you.” He gave the hybrid a wink and that had him scrambling out of the bed.

 

“Yes, yes, I want that too!” He nodded his head excitedly, grabbing Harry’s hands and dragging him towards the shower.

 

He stopped suddenly causing Harry to crash into his back, “Harry,” his voice slightly shaking around his name, his cat ears twitching worriedly.

 

“What is it, kitten?” He placed a comforting hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

 

“I’m not on suppressants.”

 

Harry was speechless for a moment not having thought about that in the heat of the moment. He hadn’t even thought to wear a condom, not having had sex in almost a year, knowing from a recent doctors appointment that he was clean and knowing Louis had never been with anyone before him. _Should he go out and get condoms? Could he have gotten Louis pregnant just now? Does he want a baby? Does Louis even want to be pregnant? And what will they do if he is?_

He hadn’t realized how long he was silent until he noticed how tense Louis was under his hand, body hunched over and arms wrapped protectively around himself, “Oh baby,” he said, pulling him into an embrace.

 

“Are you mad?” His asked timidly.

 

“Mad!?! No! No way love.” He kissed the top of his head, taking a deep breath, “Are you?”

 

Louis shook his head, “No, I’d love to have your babies?”

 

Harry tensed, shocked.

 

“Is that bad?” Louis questioned.

 

Harry had never thought of Louis wanting to have kids, let alone with him and now that he had said it, Harry couldn’t get the thought out his mind. He made enough money, they could do it. If they wanted. He shook himself though because again this is about what Louis wants and what his choice would be.

 

“No it’s not bad. I think you having my babies is wonderful. But it’s whatever you want. It doesn’t have to be now though. We can always wait.” He squeezed the boy tight, wanting to reassure him.

 

Louis nodded his head, chewing on his bottom lip, he was quiet while he thought but eventually spoke, “If I am, I want them,” voice sounding sure and firm.

 

Harry smiled at how confident he sounded, “I want them too,” he told the younger boy.

 

Louis looked up and beamed at him, “You do?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, the image of you being all round and full of my babies is such a beautiful thought. I know I’d love it if it was real.”

 

Louis hugged him tighter, standing up on his tip toes to kiss him fully on the lips.

 

Harry pulled away for a moment, “Do you want me to go and get condoms? Just in case?”

 

Louis shook his head, “Not unless you want them?”

 

Harry laughed, “Babe, I’ve had you bare, there is no way I’m putting anything between us now.”

 

"Idiot," Louis giggled. "You would if I asked you though,” He didn’t say it like a question.

 

And Harry agreed, “I would. I’d do anything you asked me.”

 

Louis pursed his lips thinking, tapping a finger against his chin, “Carry me to the bathroom?”

 

Harry looked him over, “As you wish.” He grabbed a hold of Louis’ thighs lifting him up, Louis wrapped them around his waist and Harry happily carried him to the bathroom.

 

Maybe Louis was pregnant or maybe he wasn’t but right then it didn’t concern Harry. All that concerned him, was taking his boy to the bath and eating him out against the tile wall. The rest he’d deal with later when he didn’t have a needy Louis on his hands and that had more priority than anything else in his life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come check me out, I'm on [tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
